earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Zakirsh
Family Parents: Throgmar (deceased), Unknown mother (Probably deceased) Mate: Nata (deceased) Children: Gol'Thar (deceased), Ada (deceased), Kota (Ada's twin and alive =D) Physical Description Zakirsh's back is unbowed, despite looking over 50 years of age. His weapons and armour are dented and worn, and look simple, but efficient. A large scar runs down the length of his face. Personality Zak is very gruff and borderline rude to younger orcs who have not earned his respect. He is polite and concise when talking to people older than him, respected friends and people of other races in the Horde. Zak greatly dislikes any members of the Alliance except for the Dwarves who earned his respect when he fought them during the 2nd war. He is warm and friendly when his tongue is loosened by some ale. Zak greatly dislikes and mistrusts dark magic of any kind, be it warlock or necromantic in nature. He tolerates arcane spellcasters, but often has trouble differentiating between dark and arcane magic. Zak keeps a folded page of hand writing, as well as a sketch of him and his mate, Nata, when they were younger. The paper is very, very old. History Born to the Bleeding Hollow Clan, Zakirsh was raised on the border of Nagrand and Terrokkar Forest on Draenor, and has taken part in the First, Second and Third Wars. Draenic Wars During the Draenic wars, Zak was one of the generations of young orcs artificially aged forwards in order to replenish the orcish ranks in the war. Prior to the sack of Shattrath, he was denied the blood of Mannaroth because he was a low ranking member of his clan, and was deemed not important or strong enough. As he found out later however, this was a blessing in disguise. Zak was present at the sack of the Temple of Karabor and Shattrath. The First and Second Wars The Bleeding Hollow took part in the sack of Stormwind, and Zak, like his clan, was present at the siege, and was part of several raids on the humans prior to the siege and sack of the city. During the Second War, the Bleeding Hollow Clan was tied up besieging Ironforge, and Zak fought with his friends to crack open dwarf hold after dwarf hold, before they were pushed back. After this, Zak took part in guerrilla tactics in Dun Morogh until recalled when Ner'zhul's expedition launched into Azeroth, when he crossed back to Draenor with the rest of his clan. Following Turalyon's expedition to Draenor, he was amongst those of his clan that broke through the Alliance lines on Draenor and managed to escape to Azeroth, Zakirsh was amongst those who were rounded up and placed in the Internment Camps. The Third War until Today Zakirsh was liberated from the camps by the Warchief Thrall, and fought with the New Horde in Ashenvale Forest as well as at Mount Hyjal. Following the battle of Mount Hyjal, Zakirsh found that he could not stay in one place for long, as he had known war for over twenty years, and this had scarred him permanently. Taking up his weapons, he decided to continue fighting with the New Horde in different places throughout Azeroth and beyond Outland and Northrend Upon the re-opening of the Dark Portal, Zak was recalled into the New Horde, and was a member of the latter waves of troops to enter Outland. By this time, he was already 54 years old, and yet he still fought with the vigor of one half his age. When he stumbled across his old clan ruins on the Nagrand/Terrokar Forest border, Zak broke down in tears at the sight of the ogres occupying them. Flying into a blind rage, he killed every last ogre his blade could find. In his furor, he forgot to look after himself, and thus lost an eye to a stray ogre strike. A few weeks later, Zak stumbled across Garadar, having been sent on a scouting mission by himself. Upon discovering the Mag'har outpost, Zak was overjoyed to see that the line of his old chieftain lived on in his son. Zak spent the rest of the year living with and helping the Mag'har, slowly earning their trust. A year later, Zak was re-assigned to the Northrend expedition, and it is there that he now serves, now less an eye, but wiser for it. Shortly after arriving in Icecrown, Zak has befriended a Bronze Drake, and was granted the title of "Dragonfriend" by his peers. The Dragonreaver Clan He has traveled south again to join the Dragonreaver Clan, and serves under Ther'kha Wyrmreaver in Stonetalon Mountains. Due to his nature as an old war veteran and his vast experience in war, Zakirsh was promoted to head of the Elite-Guard by his Chieftain, serving alongside Ral'kar Blackwolf and Skorak Rockcrush in this function. Recently, Zak has taken to studying strategy and tactics of as many races as possible, hoping to be able to learn to direct troops against common foes. He has tried to get into the mindset of his enemies and learn how they think and act, so as to better understand them, and hopefully, to easily defeat them. He has been trying to apply this knowledge in a limited scope in his assigning of patrols and things like that, but Zak knows that he still has a long way to go before he is comfortable with directing troops.